its meant to be
by cookiebaby35
Summary: Will they be able to handle anything together? Captain swan!


**_Welcome this is a captain swan fan fiction enjoy._** ** _Emma's POV_**

Everything has been calm and peaceful we haven't seen much of the evil queen , hopefully it will stay that way .

Here lately I have been throwing up, eating a lot, and etc, I think I know whats going on,but I'm not sure if I wanna tell Killian yet I'm nervous and scared so I'm gonna wait to tell him til I know for sure.

"Hello Swan." Killian said sitting on the couch as I came in.

"Hello Killian." I said sitting on the couch

It was pretty early in the morning it was at least 10 in the morning

"Uh oh " I said running to the bathroom with Killian following

"Everything okay swan?" He said as I shut and locked the bathroom door

"Just fine." I said flushing the toilet

I then unlocked the door and I stepped out and Killian was there staring at me while I looked down at my feet

"Swan, are you sick?"

"No just something I ate." I said smiling looking up at him

"Well alright but I don't think you should go into the station, I'll call David and tell him you won't be able to make it." He said pulling out his phone

"Hey , no that's alright I can still go in I'll be fine." I said looking him in the eyes

"Sorry love but your staying here." he said putting the phone up to his ear

"Fine." I said with a stubborn tone

After he told David I wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be able to make it in , we lounged around the house , well I did most of the time Hook was up making me food , checking my temperature , and etc even though I said I was fine.

"Hook sit down , please." Emma said looking up at him while he stood in the kitchen

He then walked over to sit on the couch

"Yes but make it quick I need to finish making that soup." He said looking in her eyes

"Look Killian , I really appreciate you taking care of me today it means a lot but I'm fine o don't have a fever and I haven't thrown up any today." Emma said giving him a reasuring smile

"Well its no problem really love, and if you were fine you wouldn't have thrown up earlier." he said kissing her head then going back to the kitchenkitchen

If only I could tell him , if only I knew for sure. Emma thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

 ** _Emma's pov_**

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I mostly paced around the bedroom while hook slept. I maybe got 4 hours of sleep possibly less. How am I going to tell hook that I may or may not be pregnant , I mean if I am how will he take it we just moved in together what if he's not ready for a baby...

"Emma?" Hook questioned while she stood at the dresser staring at the wall fiddling her thumbs

"Yes?" she said turning around to face him

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked while rubbing his eyes

"Getting ready for work ." she said putting her red jacket on

"Bye love." he said as she came over to his side of the bed and placed a sweet kiss on his lips

"Good Bye ." She walking out of the room then out of the house

At the sheriff station

 ** _Emma's POV_**

I'm sitting down at my desk doing some paperwork , I just finished throwing up as I have for the past week . I think now is the perfect time to figure out if I'm pregnant

So Emma headed to the little drug store right around the corner and bought a pregnancy test. After buying the test she entered the station

"Hook!" She said putting the bag behind her back quickly

"Swan , I brought you a grilled cheese and some coffee from granny's." he said smiling holding the bag and coffee

"Thank you." She said walking to her desk locking the bag in her draw

"What was that sawn?"

"Nothing really." She said smiling

"Well alright then, shall we eat?" he said sitting the food on her desk

"Yes we shall." she said grabbing her grilled cheese

after he left she quickly unlocked the draw , and grabbed the test then headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her

after peeing on the stick she put the cap back on the test and sat it on the sink patiently waiting

Then...

"Emma?!" She heard David yell

"Just a second!" She yelled picking up the test seeing the result . She then quickly put the test in her pocket to see what David wanted

"Uh yeah?"She said as she exited the bathroom

"Your mom wanted me to ask if you could watch Neal while Your mother and I go out tonight?" David asked

"Uh sure, it's no problem." Emma said smiling

"We with drop him off around seven and pick him up tomorrow around 12?" he said about to exit

"yeah that will work." she said

He then exited

"Ugh what am I going to do." she said putting her face in her hands

The rest of the day went on and Emma went home.

"Love your home so soon?" Hook said standing up from the couch

"Well it is 6 but my parents are dropping Neal off with us for tonight ." She said taking her jacket off and sitting on the couch

"Well alright so what shall we do until they arrive with Neal?" he said raising one eyebrow

Emma then leaned her face toward his"Well I say we make some food considering Henry is going to be here for dinner." She said smiling pulling her face away from him

"Your a tease." Hook said

"That I am, that I am." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen to start dinner

"You know I could help you." Hook said cing up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist

"You know how to cook?" she said giggling

"Yes that I do sawn."

'knock knock'

"I'll get it." Emma said walking to the door

She opened the door to her parents. her mom holding Neal in his car seat and his dipar bag, and to her father holding a Bassinet. they came in and told Emma everything she needed to know.

"You sure you got this Emma?" Snow asked

"Yes mom I got it , I slayed a dragon and souch more I think I can Handel taking care of my baby brother for a night." Emma said picking Neal up from his car seat

" Well okay ." snow said

They then left Emma and Hook to care for Emma's baby brother

"Henry should be here soon." Emma said bouncing lightly with the baby in her arms

" Here Sawn you finish dinner and let me take the prince." Hook said grabbing the baby

"Are you sure?" Emma asked

"Aye , much as you have handled drangons and gobblins I have fought the dark one, I believe I can handle a baby." He said smiling

"Well alright." she said walking to the kitchen

After finishing dinner, she made plates for her and Hook , henry sent Emma a message saying he wasn't going to be able to make it.

Neal was laying down in his car seat whole they ate

"So sawn how was your day?" He said taking a bite of his lagsana

"My dayday was quite interesting." she said nodding her head slightly

"And how is that Love?" He said looking in her eyes

"Okay I guess I should tell you before anyone else does." Emma said sitting her food down on the table

"Swan what's going on?"

"Okay, well you remember how I was throwing up a few days ago?" she said looking down at her hands

"Aye I do."

"Well here's the thing , it wasn't something I ate and I wasn't sick , I kinda had a feeling it wasn't either of those things." she said

"Okay than what is it ?" he said grabbing her hand

"Well turns out I'm pregnant." She said pulling her hand away

He then cupped her face and kissed her passionately Emma was shocked at first but then eased into it

"Emma that's the best news you could have told me." he said as they pulled away from the kiss

"I thought you were going to leave me, I would have told you sooner." She said grabbing her bag off the table pulling the test out handing it to him

"Sawn I would never leave you." he said sitting the test down and kissing her again

 ** _Thank you for reading, there will be more chapters I absolutely love captain swan . I hope you all enjoyed_**


End file.
